


Chocolate chip ice cream with Donna

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Meals with Donna [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna visits Felicity before she leaves Star City with Quentin. They finally find the time to talk about the b-r-e-a-k-u-p and eat some chocolate chip ice cream together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate chip ice cream with Donna

**Author's Note:**

> In this series Donna knows that Oliver is the Green Arrow, They didn't show it in the finale but I think at this point there's no way Donna doesn't know. I'm not pleased at all that Donna lied to Felicity about her dad. So initially I thought Donna might also jugde Oliver because he lied to Felicity but now I'm not so sure. Plus she really wants to be a grandma, so I think she wants them to get back together. I hope you enjoy this mother and daughter ficlet. As I already posted on Tumblr, I'm looking for a beta-reader. So if you are interested, message me on Tumblr (my URL there is Sherlylikeswaffles as well). I'm looking forward to your comments!

The door bell pulled Felicity out of her thoughts.

„Mom?“ she called through the door.

Donna had finally manged to send text messages before she arrived. At least she had given Felicity a fifteen minute head start. Enough time to clean up the mess in the loft a little bit and change out of Oliver's old hoodie that she still hadn't come around to give back to him.

“Yes, Felicity! It's me, honey!” Donna squealed through the door and if it wasn't obvious already she added: “It's your mom!”

Felicity quickly opened the door which was locked three times as an extra safety precaution before her mom could tell the whole neighborhood that she was visiting. Donna pulled Felicity into a tight hug immediately, pressing all air out of Felicity's lungs.

“Oh, honey! It's so good to see you,” her mom said when she finally released Felicity.

“Mom, we've seen each other only yesterday.”

“Really?” Donna wondered, “but so much has happened. The city was under attack. Again. These assaults are even more than weekly now, aren't they? How can any sane person live here? This Damien Darhk guy was just the worst! Are you okay, honey? I was so worried. Quentin told me you wanted me out of this terrible city but I had to come back at least to make sure you are alright.”

“I'm fine, mom. Really, I'm okay,” Felicity reassured her mother. 

“Oh, sweetie, you are most definitely not fine. But at least you are alive and not hurt.” Donna inspected her critically and gently caressed her daughter's cheek. 

Felicity nodded and hold back a tear that was about to escape. She didn't want to make her mom cry. Once Donna started, she wouldn't stop in a long time. 

“Well, lucky for you, I bought the only thing that can help right now,” Donna reached into her glittery pink purse and pulled out a bucket of chocolate chip ice cream.

“Mom? Really? You think, ice cream is going to make this any better?” Felicity asked, questioning her mom's sanity. 

“Yes, sweetie. We desperately need chocolate chip ice cream right now. It's your favorite brand. Come on, get us some spoons.”

Felicity was too surprised to argue and walked over to the kitchen counter. While she got two spoons, Donna sat down on the couch and kicked off her heels. 

“How's Oliver?” Donna asked.

Felicity sat down next to her and considered her answer. Yes, how was Oliver after what everything that happened. 

“Felicity, how is Oliver doing? You must have seen him after everything...after...he killed Damien Darhk.”

“Yes, I have seen him, but I don't really know how he is. I don't think he knows for himself yet but he will be fine eventually. And he's finally going to be mayor.”

“At least that's some good news,” Donna said, taking a spoon full of ice cream, “so you two are going to stay in Star City, wait until all hell breaks loose again?”

“Mom, it's Oliver's home.”

“And so it's yours as well,” Donna said, smiling slightly.

“Mom...” Felicity started, not really sure what she was about to say. 

“You still haven't opened up to me. We haven't talked about the b-r-e-a-k-u-p,” Donna smiled proudly, “I looked it up.”

“Okay...” Felicity said. She loved her mom, sure, but sometimes she had really weird timing.

“I don't think this is the right time to talk about it.” Felicity took a spoon full of ice cream herself. It tasted delicious. Maybe her mom was right after all. After all the stress and the lack of home cooked dinners by Oliver, she needed the sweetness and extra calories of the ice cream. 

“No, no, don't you dare say that. We should have talked about this weeks ago. You never really told me exactly what happened between the two of you. You just said that the engagement was off and you didn't want to talk about it. But honey, you have to talk to your mama. I've been through enough heartbreak in my life that I can consider myself an expert in dealing with it. And believe me, talking about it makes it only better. Mommy is here to listen.”

“Okay, okay, mom! Just please stop with the baby talk already. I'm no longer five.”

“Okay, what happened?”

Felicity told her mom everything. About William. About Darhk. About Oliver's lies and the fact that he sent William and Samantha away. About how much it had hurt when she felt like Oliver didn't trust her. About how she felt like she made a huge mistake. About what Curtis had said about her and her dad. About everything that had been bothering her these past weeks. And the more Felicity talked, the more she realized how much she had needed to let someone in. 

“And now?” Donna once she was finished. 

“I don't know, mom,” Felicity admitted and took the tissue Donna offered her. 

“But I do,” Donna said wisely.

“What do you know?”

“You still love Oliver. I saw it in five seconds that you were in love with him and I can still see that it's not over.”

“I do. I do still love him. So much.”

“Then you have to tell him that,” Donna said.

“But mom, you were the one to tell me that people don't change,” Felicity said. 

“And even a mother can be wrong, honey. But I don't think that I was wrong about your dad. Leaving with you was hard but at that time it was the right choice. You know, I loved him a lot and knew him quite well. I know what he is capable of. And you know Oliver, don't you? You know him maybe better than he knows himself and if you believe that he has changed, then you shouldn't keep your distance because you're afraid of being hurt again.”

Felicity nodded. “You're right. I was afraid of being hurt again...but if we are always afraid of something, we never really get to live.”

“And that's why you are staying here even though everybody else wants to leave?”

“Yes, I'm staying because this city still needs the Green Arrow and Oliver can't and shouldn't do this without me. But I'm also staying because this city has become my home as well. I can't live without Oliver...without this vigilante life. I tried to stay away from Oliver and it didn't work. And we tried to stay away from this city but somehow we always end back here. I hope eventually John will come back as well and Thea. We still have Curtis. And I have to kick some asses at Palmer Tech for kicking me out.”

“I see. There's a lot for you here in Star City. I'm sorry that I'm going away with Quentin and I'm leaving you alone. But I promise, we'll come back.”

“Mom, I'm not alone. I have Oliver,” Felicity told her firmly and pulled her into a hug. 

“Maybe you two should take some time off as well. A reconciliation after a break-up…? Just one night of make-up sex won't do it.”

“Mom! No!” Felicity said in an exasperated voice. 

“It's true...I'm just saying I'd love to have some grandchildren..." Donna smiled innocently. 

Felicity just shook her head and scratched the last spoons of ice cream out of the bucket.


End file.
